


Conflict Resolution

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Sex on Hands and Knees, Teasing, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: For Kihyun and Minhyuk, the winner of an argument wins more than just the satisfaction of being right.





	Conflict Resolution

Kihyun sat down next to Hoseok and Minhyuk after he had finished his meal, setting his drink on the table. He looked up to see a camera pointed at them, most likely filming for the concert DVDs. He straightened his posture, the presence of the camera only changing their behaviour in subtle ways. Whatever conversation he had walked into was casual, censored and tone down for the cameras. He didn’t speak up, letting Hoseok finish the story he was telling. He angled himself so he faced the camera, fixing his glasses and adjusting his dark bangs on his forehead. When he was satisfied, he turned back to Minhyuk when he spoke up, grabbing his drink and taking a sip through the straw.

Minhyuk stopped mid sentence to stare at Kihyun, looking at him like he had committed a great offense. “That’s my drink.” He told him.

Kihyun finished his sip, looking at him casually. He glanced down at the table to see a similar can that was beside his own, with the same type of straw. A small moment of questioning made him furrow his brow slightly. But he quickly affirmed to himself that this was his drink, it was where he had set it on the table, inches away from Minhyuk’s.

“No, it’s mine.” He replied, straw resting against his lip. Minhyuk laughed, one that indicated he was about to begin an argument, anger lingering underneath it. He turned to face Kihyun, who caught Hoseok behind him taking a big bite of his food, eyes wide at the sudden change of subject. There was a glimmer in Minhyuk’s eyes, telling Kihyun this was more than a simple argument, exaggerated for entertainment in front of the camera. He had an ulterior motive, and there was no way Kihyun was going to let him get his way so easily.

“No, that one is mine. You took my drink.” He reached to grab it from Kihyun’s hand, who pulled away far enough that his long arm couldn’t reach. Kihyun shook his head.

“It is not!” He argued back, raising his eyebrow at Minhyuk. That made him pause, hand still reaching for it. Hoseok behind him laughed adorably, oblivious to the meaning of the situation. He just found it funny, the members usual bickering. Kihyun smirked at Minhyuk, taking a deliberate sip of his drink. Minhyuk narrowed his eyes enough for Kihyun to catch it, and enough for the camera to see it as playful.

“Yours is this one, give mine back!” He raised his voice, standing up to make his reach closer. Kihyun stood up and backed away, stool scraping against the floor. He switched the drink into the hand further from Minhyuk, reaching it out so he couldn’t get it. Minhyuk playfully pushed him into the wall at their backs to fight him for it. Hoseok laughed even harder, trying to get them to sit back down in his laughter.

“Give it back!” Minhyuk cried out, back facing the camera and trying to reach for the drink. Kihyun liked how desperate he was to win, knowing in the end he’d have to face losing against him. Kihyun ducked under his arms and gestured back to the table.

“Hey, hey! Look, this one is yours!” Kihyun lifted the other drink, hand covering the logo on the can for the sake of filming. Minhyuk stared at him, mouth parted in a grin. He crossed his arms and pointed at it.

“How do you know?” He asked, losing his confidence, and Kihyun angled the drink carefully so he could see the straw.

“I don’t bite my straw.” He thrust his can back into the others hand, sitting back down and sipping his in triumph. Minhyuk stood there, gaping at his drink. Hoseok clapped in delight, laughing at Minhyuk for losing. Minhyuk looked at Kihyun, realizing the outcome of the argument. He sat down like his soul had just left his body, making Hoseok lean in and pat his shoulder. Hoseok pointed at his expression and laughed facing the camera. He turned his finger and pointed at Kihyun, approving of the argument. Kihyun shrugged at him, losing his cool exterior when his lip curled up in a smirk.

He leaned in and patted Minhyuk’s other shoulder, making sure the scene ended amicably. Minhyuk realized the camera was still filming them, and he grinned at him, laughing nervously and bringing his drink to his lips. He further proved Kihyun’s point further without realizing when he bit his straw to take a sip. Hoseok stood up, walking behind Minhyuk to give Kihyun a bite of his food. He took it happily, opening his mouth wide to accommodate the large amount.

The camera person seemed satisfied with what they recorded, shutting off the camera and giving them a short nod before leaving them alone. Kihyun stared at Minhyuk, who was trying to avoid his gaze. Hyunwoo walked up a few minutes later, handing Hoseok an unopened can. Hoseok took it with a happy thanks as Hyunwoo sat down beside him.

“Quit glaring at each other, it was just a drink!” Hoseok said, still laughing at the situation. Kihyun changed his expression, widening his eyes.

“I was not glaring!” He smiled at Hoseok. Minhyuk’s expression had returned to normal, but was abnormally keeping quiet.

“You two argue non-stop, I’m glad I don’t room with you guys. It’d be a nightmare.” Hyunwoo said to them, opening his own food and taking a huge bite. Kihyun shrugged, looking at Minhyuk with a big smile.

“It’s not so bad. We have fun.” He replied, patting Minhyuk on the shoulder. He smacked Kihyun’s hand away in response, grinning and rubbing his neck. Kihyun could tell he was embarrassed, from the way he kept his gaze to the floor, how his cheeks turned pink. Minhyuk leaned over to Hyunwoo’s food, bugging him for a bite. He met Kihyun’s eyes again after Hyunwoo fed him. To tease his victory further, he winked at him, making Minhyuk choke on his bite.

-

Later on, Kihyun and Minhyuk made their way back to their hotel room. They always roomed together, keeping their streak at every stop of their tour so far. Minhyuk pulled the room key out, unlocking the door and pulling Kihyun in by the front of his hoodie. He wasn’t expecting the rough motion, letting out a shocked noise when he was pulled in. He kept his balance despite his clumsy stumble, looking up to meet Minhyuk’s expression. He was pouting, but a playful one, part of their never-ending game.

“You won last time.” He whined, making Kihyun grin at him. Minhyuk was always a sore loser, but rules were rules.

“So what, get better at picking your arguments.” He shrugged, removing his shoes, losing a few precious inches at the loss of his insoles. Minhyuk removed his after, leaving them in the middle of the room. He loved seeing how affected he was about losing, lip still jutting out adorably and his arms crossed. “You’re cute when you lose. Come here.” Kihyun said gently, stepping closer to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk obeyed, letting his arms drop to his sides and closing the distance between them. Kihyun was feeling generous this time, going easy on Minhyuk and giving him control, at least at first. He waited expectantly, wetting his lips in preparation. Minhyuk narrowed his eyes, waiting for some trick or sudden movement that would leave him sleeping on the second unused hotel bed. When nothing happened, he smiled, grabbing either side of Kihyun’s face and tilting his head up to meet his kiss. Kihyun couldn’t help humming into the kiss, the only way he’d ever willingly admit how good of a kisser Minhyuk was.

Kihyun felt Minhyuk’s hands making their way into his hair, habitually running his fingers through it as they kissed. Kihyun deepened the kiss by tilting his head, giving him more room to open his mouth. He felt their tongues brush lightly, Minhyuk’s low moan vibrate against his lips. They could kiss forever, soft and comfortable, familiar after being together for so long. But Kihyun wanted his reward for winning.

He gripped Minhyuk’s arms, rotating him so his legs hit the back of the bed. He backed him into it, falling onto it softly but he grunted like he was barrelled into it. He’d caught himself with his elbows, shifting up the bed so his head rested on the pillows. Kihyun got onto the bed over him, settling himself on his knees looking down at Minhyuk. The way he looked back up at him made his heart pound. He leaned back down to capture his lips once again, this time more fervent and desperate. Their bodies were closer, chests touching, making the room feel much hotter.

Pulling away abruptly, Kihyun removed his hoodie, tossing it to the floor. Minhyuk immediately reached up to lift the shirt underneath, pushing the fabric away to touch Kihyun’s bare skin. He got rid of the shirt altogether, smirking at how blown out Minhyuk’s pupils had become with such minimal touching. He couldn’t help the teasing hand he trailed down his chest, just to show off his bare skin. Minhyuk bit his lips hard in response, slowly spreading his thighs to let Kihyun settle back down closer.

Finally leaving the lips, Kihyun trailed his kisses over Minhyuk’s jaw, down to his neck. He squirmed against the touches, giggling from how it tickled. Kihyun indulged, one of the rewards of winning their game. Whenever Minhyuk won, he made Kihyun beg for his cock to be touched, spending too much time teasing the rest of his body in his fun. He held himself up with his hands on Minhyuk’s spread thighs, making sure they wouldn’t wrap around him to gain much needed friction.

He licked and sucked at Minhyuk’s throat, his tickled laughter dissolving into soft gasps. He felt Minhyuk’s hand grip at his hair again as he lowered down his body. Where clothes could cover, he let more teeth make impact. He bit Minhyuk’s collarbone lightly, making him groan. He sucked hard at his pec, right next to his nipple, feeling him try to squirm beneath him. Minhyuk let out a breathy sigh of his name, gasping when Kihyun stopped him from trying to bring his thighs together. His hands gripped tightly at Kihyun’s hair.

“Kihyun…” He moaned, crying out when Kihyun brought his lips to his nipple. He arched his back, trying to get him to suck harder, touches to his skin feather light. Kihyun used his knees to keep Minhyuk’s legs apart, letting his hands touch the rest of Minhyuk’s bare skin. It felt soft in his hands, brushing against his stomach, waist, ribs. “Kihyun, please…” He heard him say quietly when Kihyun ran his fingers over the top of his jeans, not dipping down any lower.

“Please what?” he murmured against his skin, giving a wet kiss to the center of Minhyuk’s chest.

“Please touch me.” Minhyuk begged, surprising Kihyun. Usually he took longer to break, having to tease him longer before he admitted he wanted more. He shifted his knees to let Minhyuk move again, parting his lips in surprise as he tightened his thighs around him, pulling him flush against him.

“Have you decided how you want me?” Minhyuk asked, arching his back so their crotches lined up. Kihyun took the hint, grinding down against him, making them both groan at the friction.

“No,” he admitted, grinding down again. The sensation felt good, but the constriction of their jeans left them both wanting more. Minhyuk grinned up at him, hair already messy from its contact with the pillow. He grabbed Kihyun’s ass, thrusting his hips up against him and licking his lips.

“That’s always the hardest part for me too,” he said with a small chuckle, glancing down between their bodies. “Well, maybe not right now.” Kihyun narrowed his eyes, deciding how he wanted to fuck him. He didn’t tell him right away, wanting it to be a surprise. He simply sat up, letting Minhyuk’s hands drop from his ass and began to undo his jeans. He did so carefully, not wanting to make their stylish holes rip in his clumsiness. He pulled them off quickly, tossing them to the floor beside his sweater.

Minhyuk bit his lip, eyes glimmering as Kihyun leaned down to undo his jeans for him. His were tighter, making it a struggle to get him naked. He tugged at them hard, sliding easily past his thin body once he got a good grip. To wipe the amused look off Minhyuk’s face, he also removed his underwear, leaving him naked underneath him. That seemed to work, leaving Minhyuk with wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and an exposed erection. He licked his lips at the sight of Minhyuk naked under him, lowering his hand to rub his thigh, inches away from his cock. Minhyuk exhaled sharply, looking up at him in anticipation.

He decided no to give him the instant gratification, knowing the impact of pleasure hit harder when the wait was longer. He slid off the bed and walked over to his luggage, cracking a smile when Minhyuk cried out in protest. He fumbled trying to open a pouch on the side of his suitcase with a broken zipper, making sure to hide the more delicate items from plain sight since his members had a habit of rummaging through luggage while filming it. He pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom, throwing them at the bed. He heard a sound of impact, standing back up with wide eyes after seeing that Minhyuk had caught the bottle thrown at him. He couldn’t help but laugh, getting back onto the bed and back over Minhyuk. He felt he has waited long enough, finally wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few soft strokes.

“Ah…” Minhyuk sighed, head hitting the pillow and hips bucking up to match the movement of his hand. He grabbed at Kihyun and pulled him closer, panting against his shoulder as the hand tightened around his cock. His rhythm faltered when he felt the heel of Minhyuk’s hand graze against the front of his boxers, reminding him he was still partially clothed. He tugged the waistband down with his free hand, and Minhyuk finished the task by pulling his underwear down to his knees. Kihyun shifted and completely removed the last article of clothing, forgotten quickly. He pressed his body against Minhyuk’s, groaning at the feeling of bare skin flush against him. His hand still worked lazily against Minhyuk’s cock, his breathing ragged and desperate.

Minhyuk leaned up and kissed him again, making Kihyun hum deeply. Each brush of their tongues made him shiver even though they had both grown sloppier from desperation. He gasped into his mouth when he felt Minhyuk’s long fingers wrap around his cock, mirroring the rhythm he was receiving. He had to pull back to moan, the feeling too overwhelming and leaving him breathless. “I want to fuck you,” he told him, lips wet from kissing. Minhyuk bit his lip, suppressing a moan and nodding. He grabbed the bottle and shifted himself, removing the cap with a loud pop.

Kihyun watched him squeeze a generous amount onto his fingers, angling his hips up to give him a good view. He preferred to prepare himself, an envious advantage to having long fingers. Kihyun didn’t mind, enjoying the show Minhyuk gave him as he stretched himself open. His lips parted as Minhyuk pressed one finger in, making himself moan loudly. He paused to get used to the feeling, his gaze meeting Kihyun’s, his uneven blink standing out as he maintained eye contact. Kihyun couldn’t help but groan when Minhyuk started to move his finger in and out of himself. Needing to relieve the pressure, he dropped a hand down to his cock, stroking himself as he watched Minhyuk add another finger. He built up a steady rhythm, stretching himself open, lips trembling as he tried to even his breathing.

After inserting a third, Minhyuk grew more vocal, rolling his hips against his own movements. Kihyun licked his lips as he watched, imagining himself thrusting at the rhythm his fingers moved. He let go of his cock to keep from tipping over the edge, watching patiently as Minhyuk finished prepping himself until he was ready. He pulled his fingers out with an upset sigh, looking up at Kihyun with dark desperate eyes.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Kihyun told him softly. Minhyuk stared at him with wide eyes, nodding and shifting himself into position. He grabbed a pillow to prop himself on, and to hide his face into when he got loud. He trembled as he shifted his weight onto his hands and knees, making Kihyun rub his back in worry. It took hearing Minhyuk’s little shuddering breaths to tell him that the emotion wasn’t negative, he was excited. Kihyun brushed a thumb between the others shoulder blades, sitting up on his knees and reaching over to grab the condom. He rolled it on carefully, grabbing the lube and coating himself as generously as Minhyuk did to his fingers. 

He had to encourage Minhyuk to bend lower so he could line himself up properly, moaning loudly when he started to push himself into him, hearing the soft noises he made into the pillow. Kihyun was slow, stopping once his hipbones made contact with Minhyuk’s backside. They stayed like that for a while, Kihyun exhaling roughly at how tight he was. Minhyuk shifted his weight, moving back against Kihyun’s cock. He didn’t know if it was purposeful, but it made him clap a hand lightly onto Minhyuk’s ass for leverage, and then contact on his skin emitted a loud noise. He waited for Minhyuk’s firm “Move,” before he obliged, slamming back into him roughly.

Minhyuk never seemed to stay still, bending himself down further and lifting his ass up higher. It made it a struggle for Kihyun to thrust at first. His hold on his backside tightened, his first thrusts deep and controlled to make Minhyuk lose it. It worked, with half of his sounds starting to muffle into the pillow. Kihyun sped up into a harsh rhythm, the sound of skin on skin getting louder. His attempts to stop Minhyuk moving against him failed, groaning as he pushed back onto his cock desperately. He slammed back into him rougher as revenge, making him cry out without the pillow to suppress it. Kihyun swore he heard a smile in the pleasured noise.

“Fuck, Kihyun. Faster.” His voice was raspier, throat dry from exertion. He arched his back when Kihyun obeyed, still fucking him deep along with the increased speed. He groaned with each thrust, ignoring the suffocating heat in the room in favour of the pleasurable heat he was inside. He felt orgasm creep up on him, losing all attempt of keeping control in order to seek out the feeling. He barely registered Minhyuk beneath him as he spoke.

“Kihyun, I want to come,” he panted. Wasting no time, Kihyun bent over Minhyuk, chest brushing against his back as he kept his rhythm. He kissed Minhyuk’s shoulder, wrapping a sweaty hand around his neglected cock and stroking it fast. Minhyuk let out a whimper, tensing up underneath him. He made sure his rhythmic thrusts didn’t falter, the pain in his hips deepening when they slammed against Minhyuk’s backside. He kept himself together until Minhyuk came, gasping loudly as if it crept up on him. He remained tense, legs shaking as he struggled to remain balanced through his orgasm. When he was done he slumped down into the pillow, and Kihyun stopped and pulled out to prevent overstimulation.

Turning around to face him, Minhyuk looked at him with a confused expression, wondering why he stopped completely. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his trembling hands holding himself up from the severity of his orgasm. Kihyun pushed his hair back from his forehead. “Lay back down,” he said soothingly, making Minhyuk smile softly. He laid back down, spreading his legs so Kihyun could rest comfortably between them.

He pushed back in slowly, careful not to hurt Minhyuk. He didn’t seem affected, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his back. He was trapped between Minhyuk’s legs squeezing his sides as he started to thrust. Once his rhythm returned, Minhyuk started to moan softly, pleasure coming back to him slowly. Kihyun gripped the pillow beside his head, biting his lip to keep his noises in. This time, Minhyuk kept still, not chasing his own pleasure. Kihyun left kisses on his neck and groaned to indicate that he was close. He felt the arms around him squeeze him tight, breathy moans in his ear making him tense up.

Kihyun moaned loudly as he came, thrusting sloppily before collapsing onto Minhyuk. He panted against his skin, relaxing against the soothing rhythm as Minhyuk stroked his back. “Was it worth it?” He heard him ask, kissing his temple.

“Why do you think I fight so hard to win?” Kihyun chuckled, turning into a full laugh when he felt Minhyuk smack him on the back.

“You just wait ‘til I win next, you won’t be able to walk the next day.” He tried to make it sound threatening, but Kihyun knew it wasn’t going to happen.

“I’d like to see you try, with how softly you fuck me.” He grinned down at Minhyuk, who smacked him repeatedly, each harder than the previous hit. He laughed loudly, high pitched and mischievous, then gave him a peck on the lips before shifting above him, pulling out slowly and getting off the bed to discard the condom. Minhyuk got off the bed shortly after, going into the bathroom to shower. Kihyun sat down on the bed to wait for his turn, smiling to himself. He would definitely let Minhyuk win next time, just to see if he would really act on his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
